Loosen Your Hold My Dear
by Emmhannibal
Summary: A collection of oneshots documenting Steve and Danny's personal and professional lives. Mcdanno :) will feature other pairings I know this summary sucks :(
1. The time of serious questions

**A/N: Hello :) this isn't the first Hawaii fic I've written but is the first one I've written on my new account :). I dunno if people read Mcdanno anymore but I love them. These will be a collection of one shots but probs related in some way or another. I'm ill so I apologise for the fluff in this one :') i****t's written on my iPad so if you see any mistakes please point them out to me :) I don't bite.. Much :p also if you've read anything like this please say, i don't wanna steal somebody's story**

**Enjoy! **

**Emm xx**

* * *

**One- The time of serious questions**

_**April 2013**_

"Do you ever think about having any more children?"

Danny Williams stopped in the middle of brushing his teeth and turned around slowly, to face Steve. The tall dark haired man was leaning against the doorframe of his-their bathroom. Even though they had been cohabiting for just over a year, Danny was still not completely used to sharing his life with somebody so intimately again.

After years of living on his own it had taken quite a lot of adjustment. However the couple seemed to have discovered a routine that worked for the both of them.

The detective pulled his toothbrush free, letting his mouth hang open. Steve was looking uncharacteristically nervous as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I-uh, I guess that I haven't really thought about it that much since Rachel's baby turned out not to be mine. I kinda have my hands full with Grace you know?"

"Yeah I get it. Don't worry, I was just thinking aloud."

Steve exited the bathroom, heading back towards their bed with Danny trotting after him.

"Uh uh no way are you getting out of a question like that so easily. What's with the sudden interest? I thought that Mr SEAL man didn't like kids anyway."

Steve fixed him with a blank stare as he slid underneath the bed covers. The starched white sheets contrasted beautifully with the various coloured ink of his tattoos.

"I like Gracie, Danno. In fact I love her."

He stated and Danny bit back a sigh as he joined his stubborn headed lover on the mattress.

"I know that, you doofus. Believe me she loves you too, and ever since you've been giving her surfing lessons I think you're her new favourite person."

Steve's face transformed into a soft smile and he reached out a callused hand to stroke Danny's cheek.

"I doubt it, she's devoted to you. I've just been thinking lately.. About having our own family, you,me, Grace, and a baby we could both be parents to."

His voice was even but Danny could see the wariness flashing in Steve's eyes. He propped himself up on an elbow and leaned into Steve's touch."

"Babe , you have given us everything that we have ever needed. You're an amazing father whether biological or not."

He paused and smiled down at the suddenly shy former naval officer.

"I would be honoured to have a child with you."

* * *

** A/N: I can never end one shots... I have more ideas if anyone is interested. If anyone's not then I blame my bright pink pain killers I am so drugged up right now... Xx**


	2. Will you, Won't you?

**A/N: Helloooo I'm still drugged on prescribed meds. So no work for me :P Thank you for the lovely reviews I received , some people are reading this yay :D I promise these wont be all so fluffy unless you like fluff :p warnings for swearing maybe? **  
**Enjoy! **  
**Emm xx**

* * *

**Two- Will you, Wont you?**

_**May 2013**_

Danny groaned in exhaustion as he flopped gracelessly on top of the bed, without even removing his shoes.

"Why did I let you talk me into this? Why? I'd rather be pecked at for hours by a dozen woodpeckers than go through what you just made me do, again."

He whined as he grabbed the pillow from underneath his head and attempted to press it into his face. Steve smirked, as he unlaced his loafers and shrugged off his jacket.

"I thought it was kind of fun."

He replied with a half shrug as he crawled onto the bed and pressed himself against his partner's side.

"No!"

Danny's voice was muffled through the layers of pillow cotton.

"No Steven you are most definitely wrong. I get that your idea of fun consists of torturing people so that they would talk in 'fear of death,' I do okay? But you cannot honestly tell me that you enjoyed Rachel's birthday party. Because if you did then I am marching you to that therapist's office and taping you to the chair right this instant."

Steve smiled at the thinly veiled frustration in Danny's tone of voice, and slid a hand under the blond's shirt, feeling a sense of satisfaction as Danny took in a sharp breath and his stomach muscles tightened.

"Okay."

Steve shifted closer to rest his chin on Danny's shoulder and began to trace lazy circles with his thumb around the navel button.

"I'll admit it was wrong of me to insist you come along, but the invitation was addressed to the both of us and…Well I thought, maybe, if you saw Rachel, then maybe you can rebuild a relationship with her for your daughter's sake if nothing else, I know you two are more civil towards each other now and-"

"Steven."

Danny had removed the pillow now, and had turned his head to look at the other man, blue eyes staring intensely into brown.

"Steve… Babe."

He sighed as he reached out a hand to brush it through Steve's short dark hair.

"I love you. I love you so _so_ fucking much. Please, believe me? Nothing would ever drive me back to Rachel whilst you are in my life, and just for the record I am not letting you go anywhere without me ever again."

Steve glanced away, he should have known that Danny would be able to read him like an open book; he was a very good detective after all.

"I just…"

He breathed in shakily and then exhaled.

"God, Danny why do you even want me? I'm insane, as you like to point out on a daily occasion, I'm a danger magnet, and I have issues concerning my deceased parents. I don't deserve somebody like you."

"Somebody like me? Steve I'm not perfect, I have issues too and you know I do. I would risk my life for you and you have proved that you'd do the same for me on countless occasions. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I get scared everyday that you'll wake up and realise that I'm not the one you want to share your life with anymore."

Danny was babbling, his voice increasing slightly in volume, eyes widening in what would be considered comic if it was in a different circumstance. Steve pushed himself onto his hands and pressed a kiss to Danny's mouth, it wasn't passionate, just soft and chaste but it seemed to do the trick. He pulled back and smiled softly at Danny.

"I love you."

Steve whispered into his ear, feeling rather than seeing Danny nod his head. Steve nipped at his ear lobe then leaned back in to whisper again.

"I love you."

He hesitated for just a second.

"Marry me?"

Danny sat up quickly and gaped at his partner.

"W-what? Steve did you just… What?"

Steve picked at their bedspread in agitation.

"I guess I just asked, damn I'm doing this wrong."

He jumped up and lowered himself down to kneel on his knee in front of Danny who was still gaping. He grinned nervously.

"Daniel Williams, would you please do me the greatest pleasure of becoming my husband?"

"You are serious?"

"Deadly."

Steve stated firmly and Danny laughed, looping his arms around Steve's neck, drawing him in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Then fuck yes! I will marry you!"

Steve gripped Danny tight to his chest, heart feeling like it could burst with happiness.  
Finally, he had found the piece that made him complete.

* * *

**A/N: So much fluff! I swear normally I like writing about torture... Anyway hope you liked :) xx**


	3. There Are Ways To Say The L Word (12)

A**/N: Awwww you guys are so lovely thank you so much for the reviews I wanna smush you even though I'm allergic to hugs :) painkillers are funnnnnnnnnnn , I've not changed out my jim jams today oooops. Somebody asked me for daily life issues so I wrote about... Uh saying love for the first time and getting stabbed? This is a two shot probably :) hope that's okay **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

* * *

**Three- There Are Ways To Say The L Word... Having A Knife In Your Chest Is Not One (1/2)**

_**February 2012**_

Out of every disastrous Valentines date that there had ever been, Danny was pretty sure that they still didn't even come close to the crappiness of this one.

Steve stirred on the hospital bed, his eyes blinking open drowsily. Danny did his best to replace the worried expression on his face with a disapproving glare but clearly he wasn't fast enough this time, as though it clearly pained him to do so,his idiotic partner managed a small smile.

"Hey Danno."

Steve reached out the hand that didn't have the IV line hooked through, towards his partner who despite his irritation gripped at it like a lifeline.

Less than two months of dating and Steve had managed to give him a mini heart attack approximately forty four times.

"You're a stupid bastard you know that?"

Danny's voice was rough from two days of sleep-deprivation, and his eyes were bloodshot. He didn't give a shit about his appearance though as he watched Steve's fingers brush patterns over his knuckles.

"I messed up, I know. But in my defence-"

"You should not be talking right now! Seriously Steven, who takes their better half out for a nice meal, then runs off halfway through to chase a well known assailant who is carrying half of the Islands weaponry?"

The smile returned, and Steve ran a tongue over his lips to try and make them less chapped. Also, he knew that it would distract Danny.

Like he knew that it would, Danny's intense gaze shifted to the floor and Steve took that as his cue that he was allowed to talk again.

"I'm sorry baby. Danny,would you look at me?"

Careful so as not to rip out his new set of stitches, he gently forced Danny to look him in the eyes once more.

"The wound wasn't fatal-"

"Two centimetres to the left and an inch deeper, it would be!"

"But it wasn't."

Steve cut across smoothly and pressed a finger to Danny's lips in an attempt to quieten him.

"You know, when I was in the operating theatre I had some time to think."

"You mean when they were picking pieces of splintered blade out of your bloodstream."

"Dan, seriously would you just zip it? I'm trying to tell you something big here."

When he was rewarded with a silent frown, he laced their fingers together again.

"I had some time to think, and I realised that I don't want to be carrying around this massive burden of my parents and my upbringing anymore. Then I remembered, that ever since I met you I haven't had to carry it around. Because... And this may be the morphine talking I have no idea-"

Steve cheered internally when the corners of his lover's mouth turned upwards.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you for being here, your face makes me feel a hundred times better."

Even through his drug induced cloud of happiness, Steve could tell instantly that he had said something that disturbed the other man. Danny stood up so quickly that he knocked the hospital chair over.

"You - uh, what?"

"Um, I like your face?"

"I-Uh I have to go now."

Backing away from the bed, Danny ignored the puzzled questioning as he fumbled for the door.

As soon as his hand made contact with the handle, he bolted without a glance back at a confused and hurting Steve.

* * *

** A/N: So I will have the second part up tonight or tomorrow :) I'm not sure how i feel about this I hope you liked and are not too offended by the dreadful grammar. I HATE COMMAS! Xx**


	4. There Are Ways To Say The L Word (p 2)

**A/N: Awwww 1500 views thank you guys :D I wrote this on a train , hardcore man. Later than planned don't hate me? Also in other sad news, my new glasses are too big for my nose...**  
**Enjoy!**  
**Emm xx**

* * *

**Part three- There Are Ways To Say The L Word... Having A Knife In Your Chest Is Not One (2/2)**

Steve wasn't allowed out of the hospital for three more days. During that time practically the whole population of Honolulu came to visit the invalid. Everybody except the person that the Five-o leader wanted to see the most.

"Have you seen Danny lately?"

Steve asked finally, on the day of his release. Chin shook his head and picked up Steve's duffel bag, not allowing his boss to do anything too strenuous.

"No brah. Since we haven't been at work this past week I'da thought he would be by your bedside every minute."

Steve let out a tired sigh and shrugged into his jacket, avoiding Chin's eyes. Danny had turned his cell off and when Rachel had arrived with Grace,she claimed that this was something that he did often.

"Steve, has something happened between the two of you?"

"I don't know. I think he's mad at me."

"He's always mad at you."

Chin was stating the obvious which made Steve smile sadly.

"Yeah but this time, it's different."

Steve waited until Chin's car had disappeared around the corner. Unlocking the front door, he stepped inside expecting the intrusive alarm that Danny made him install to start wailing.  
When he was greeted with silence however, he wasn't frightened. The possibility of a burglar again was highly doubtful and seeing that the doors leading to the Lanai were flung open meant that one of the three people who had keys to this house were probably sitting outside.

"So you're done ignoring me now?"

Steve tried hard not to wince as he settled down onto one of the deck chairs. Danny was staring straight ahead into the horizon, a longboard sitting forgotten on the decking.

"Debatable."

Steve hummed in reply, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around his companion. It was hard to remember how to act aloof when Danny was sitting there looking so boyish.

"Do you remember what you said to me the other night,when you woke up?"

Steve squinted at Danny, picking up the bottle of beer and taking a sip of lukewarm alcohol as he considered the question.

"Not really? I mean I think I was pretty doped up on pain meds."

He responded after another minute of nobody saying anything.

The laugh that Danny let out was humourless and he finally turned to look at Steve.

"You said 'I love you.'"

"Oh. And that annoyed you or...?"

"You're unbelievable McGarrett!"

Danny looked like he was about to run away from him again and there was no way that Steve was making that mistake twice.  
He threw his right arm out, the movement surprisingly not making his chest hurt, and grabbed Danny's shoulder forcing him to remain seated.

"Please Danno. Talk to me, I want to make this right again."

"How can you be so casual about this?! It's probably the only time you have uttered those three words to a lover and you were on your deathbed when you did it! "

"Bit of an exaggeration,Danny. Just because I don't remember what I said it doesn't mean it's not true!"

Danny turned his head away and kicked his foot, sending up a mini sandstorm.

"I don't want you to say it just because you think that it will make me feel better."

Steve gaped at him, momentarily speechless.

"That's... That's not what I was doing. You want me to say it now that I'm relatively sane is that it? Danny I love you. Okay, I love you more than anybody who's ever been in or out of my life. Hell I don't love you, I'm in love with you."

He reached out a hand and gently guided Danny's face so that the familiar blue eyes were looking at him again.

"You can't be in love with me."

"Why not?"

"Because it means that you'll leave me, and I can't be without you... Ever."

Steve frowned in confusion. Danny's reply to his question hadn't made any sense. How could his stubborn assed partner think he would leave him, for even a minute?"

Then it dawned on him. Danny was talking about Rachel and how she had taken his heart twice then stomped on it with her designer stiletto shoes.

"Danny, you have to believe me okay. There is nobody but you. Not ever, I love you."

He punctuated every sentence both spoken and unspoken with a kiss to Danny's jawline.

"Please say something, Danny?"

"I... I'm in love with you too."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmmmm my face is like :/ :/... I like question marks! okay byeeeeee! I'll be back later this week okay? :D if you want me :) xx**


	5. Take A Shot, On The Floor

** Hey it's me again :D it's been more than 2 weeks uh ooopsie? I dunno if people are reading this hehe but if they are, on Saturday I'm going to the middle of ,as we English like to say, damn nowhere for a week. So hopefully ill update before I go :) In other sad news my mum may be a cannibal... And I'm watching Star Trek voyage home and painting my nails while updating this :P this is a little bit cracky... **

**Enjoy!  
Emm xx**

* * *

**Part Four- Take a Shot, On The Floor**

**_September 2013_**

_"You smell amaaaaazing."_

"And you're drunk."

Steve's grumble was betrayed by his fond smile as he helped Danny stand up from the bar stool. The blond leaned heavily against his fiancé and he snaked an arm around Danny's waist.

"Mm you're so good to me baby."

Danny whispered into his ear, voice low and as sultry as the New Jersey native could get. Steve wasn't normally a fanatic about public displays of affection but he could never refuse an affectionately drunk Daniel. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Danny's tasting whiskey and some sort of mint flavoured liqueur he had been taking shots of.

"Get a room losers."

Kono giggled into her ridiculously fruity looking cocktail. Steve had no idea what number she was on now, he'd lost count after the third. Chin was smiling at his cousing indulgently, while still nursing his first bottle of beer.

"You see, this is why you don't get hammered the night before you get married."

He told his boss, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I listened to your advice brah, at least Danno has two days to sleep this off before the aisle calls."

"I don't need to sleep, I need to dance!"

Danny broke free of Steve's hold and skipped merrily around the nearest table. A few other patrons of the joint were starting to look in their direction, a mixture of confusion and amusement on their faces.

"Shake your stuff baby!"

Kono held up her glass in an encouraging toast before dissolving into another fit of laughter. Chin reached across and grabbed the half finished drink off of her.

"Hey!"

"I think that's enough for you cuz. Uh, Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"You might wanna do something about that."

Steve's eyes followed Chin's pointed finger and he let out an exasperated groan. Danny was on top of the table now much to the shock of the bar staff. Steve stepped up and grabbed Danny's arms, forcing him to stop his dance movements.

"Come on Danno, home time."

Danny grinned shark like ,and looped his arms around Steve's neck, using him as a step stool to get back down to the ground.

"Hmm home is where bed is. And you know what bed is good for."

The obscene waggle of eyebrows and broken sentences made Steve smile.

"Yes, sleep."

Danny could rival Kono in the pouting department, and he kept it up on the drive home. But as soon as Steve had locked the front door, he was back in his partner's arms, nuzzling underneath Steve's jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses against his skin.

"Danny come on babe. J-just lets' go upstairs okay?"

His breathing hitched slightly as Danny found the pressure point on Steve's neck and bit down lightly.

Steve thanked whatever God there was for Danny's one tiny bit of obedience as they finally managed to make it to the house's second floor after ten minutes of stumbling on the stairs**.**

"I g'hbghhhh."

"What was that?"

Steve was standing over Danny, his smug grin coming into focus as Danny rubbed at his tired eyes. His throat felt like it was full of cotton wool and it was way too bright to be looking at anything right now.

" I said my head hurts, you asshole."

"Mm, I'm not surprised to be honest."

The smile didn't leave Steve's face as he sat down on the edge of the bed, hand laying to rest on top of the hungover man's leg.

"Please just leave me to die in peace."

Danny threw an arm over the top half of his face, shrouding his world in nice welcome darkness.

"No can do, I'm afraid. 'Til death do us part and all that right?"

"We're not married."

"Well no, not for another two days."

"I might not be alive then."

He could feel Steve slapping his thigh. Then the comfortable weight lifted and was replaced by a sudden tension.

"Don't joke about that,Danny."

Danny removed his arm so that he could look at his fiancé properly. The normally bright eyes were now hard and cold, clearly beginning a reminiscent journey.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. It was a stupid remark."

Steve shook his head and his face cleared. He leaned down and pecked Danny on the lips briefly before standing up again.

"I'm not even listening to you, you sound like you're still drunk."

Danny stuck his tongue out in retaliation and the atmosphere calmed again.

"Coffee?"

"You know it."

Steve nodded and made his way towards the door. When he got there he glanced over his shoulder, and grinned.

"You'd make a great stripper by the way. Only for me though."

* * *

_**A/N: The page break or paragraph thing wouldnt work D: There is a moth in my room! Eeep I hate them so much D: like always I had no idea to end this, so yeah :). My DVD player has stopped working which means its time to sleep nighttttt lovelies :) xx**_


End file.
